User blog:LionHeartKIng/Ω Characters' Decklists
All red-linked cards were created by Miracle on his request thread. Maggie= Maggie's deck is a Cutter Deck based off the card, " ". They often focus on destroying opponnet's monsters by battle and inflicting damage to your opponent equal to the Level of the monster it destroys. She often has strategies that increase opponent's monster's Levels, maximizing the effect damage produced by her monsters. Her second deck is a deck. Many of her cards were made by Taylor. |-| Ciera= Ciera's deck is a Huge Revolution deck, centered around the card, " ", to clear your opponent's field and hand using various cards that can change their names to its components, " ", " " and " ". After said tactic is successful, she opts to Special Summoning her "Apocalyptic Knight", "Apocalyptic Knight - Huge Revolutionary Unit", and then equipping it with cards such as " " and powering-up with its effect to power-up its overwhelming strength. |-| Megan= Megan's deck is a Meisei Deck based off the card, " " and the "Talisman" cards that require it to be on the field. They often focus on swarming to produce their Level 6 Synchro members, as well as keeping her "Talisman" cards alert (since they can be treated as "Sealmaster Meisei" while on the field and/or in the Graveyard) to overwhelm her opponent's other than using sheer power. |-| Rachel= Rachel's deck is a Drive Deck, which is centered around drawing (or searching, specifically), their "Drive Synchron" Tuners, being supported by the "Drive Soldier" non-Tuner monsters, and often leading to quick "Drive Warrior" Synchro Summons. Unlike many characters that have an "Apocalyptic Knight" monster, her "Apocalyptic Knight", "Apocalyptic Knight - Schumi Drive Warrior", didn't appear as often as other "Apocalyptic Knight" monsters, due to it being an Accel Synchro Monster. She often goes into a variety of strategies; from picking Equip Spell Cards, to changing monster's Attribute to her advantages and, sometimes, . |-| Erica= Erica runs a Gate Guardian deck, centered around the retrain of " ", "Apocalyptic Knight - Gate Guardian", which shares the same Summoning conditions as "Gate Guardian", but it has external effects. Most of her deck is centered on Summoning each and every one of its "components", " ", " " and " ", then making great use of her "Apocalyptic Knight", or alternating said "Apocalyptic Knight"'s Summon condition with her Spell/Trap Cards. |-| Io= Io runs a Chemical Deck, centered on the "geddon" series. She often uses the tactics of " " to bring more Materials, then using various "Bonding" cards to Summon her ace monsters, including her "Apocalyptic Knight", "Apocalyptic Knight - Nitrous Oxide Dragon". Because of her variety of effects, she uses cards that change Attribute and/or Types of cards, such as the Pendulum Effect of "Alumineddon", while she uses some cards for draw power. |-| Ingrid= Ingrid runs a Gun Dragon deck, centered on DARK Machine-Type monsters with effect that allow you to toss a coin to activate their effects. They often have effects that activated when destroyed, and they often provide fodder for her Resonance and Mono Summons of her monsters, and mostly, her "Apocalyptic Knights", "Snipe Blaster Dragon" and "Neon Blaster Dragon". Most of her cards were debuted in Structure Deck X: Shots Fired. |-| Tonya= Tonya's deck is a Crystar Deck based off Contact Fusion Summoning of her monsters using a swarming strategy that can be supported with Pendulum Monsters, as well as some specific monsters that are key to almost every Contact Fusion Summon. Like the " " archetype, her Fusion Monsters often "break" the Contact Fusion Summon to Special Summon any 2 "Crystar" monsters, helping her in dare situation. She is a holder of "K9 Cyber Protection Unithound", a card that Professor Griffin gave to her personally. In extremely difficult situations, she is able to Summon her "Apocalyptic Knight", "Apocalyptic Knight - Crystar Krasnova", with its difficult Summon condition. |-| Travis= Travis's deck is a Motorstorm Deck based off different riders in the form of WIND Warrior-Type monsters. They have self-Special Summoning effects that activate mostly while in a direct attack, while they can change their Level from 1 to 10 while you control another "Motorstorm" monster, enabling you to Xyz Summon any Xyz Monster he wishes, mostly to complete the Summon condition of "Ultimate Motorstorm Barros" and his "Apocalyptic Knight", "Apocalyptic Knight - Ultimate Motorstorm Rossi". Some other "Motorstorm" monsters opt to attach themselves to "Motorstorm" Xyz Monsters as Xyz Materials, which the latter benefit from having many "Motorstorm" monsters as Xyz Materials, depending on what Xyz Monster it is. He often shows a preference over his "Motorstorm" "Rank-Up-Magic" cards, that can shift his strategy. In a very dire situation, he Summons a monster that Professor Cooper entrusted to him, "K9 Cyber Protection Unithound". |-| Maya= Maya's deck is a Rally Firma Deck based off different Rally Drivers. They are an archetype of mostly s that can have effects to Special Summon other "Rally Firma" Trap Cards from her hand or Graveyard as monsters, and gaining varying effects. She often goes to Fusion Summon her ace monsters, and her "Apocalyptic Knight", "Apocalyptic Knight - Overlord Terally Frima Loeb". Her Fusion Monsters have alternative Summoning conditions which makes her Fusion Summon using any Continuous Trap Card she wishes for said Fusion Summon. Her Fusion Monsters all have ATK equal to their DEF. |-| Olga Owen= Olga Owen's deck is an Egyptian deck, based off the "Millennium" Ritual Spell Cards, based off the , and the Ritual Monsters that are based off the most iconic users of said items that they can be Ritual Summoned with. After their activation, the "Millennium" Ritual Spell Cards are treated as Continuous Spell Cards and gain some effects. To help the situation, the "Egyptian Beast" monsters, which are card forms of the that were never printed as cards, help you with the Tribute fodder of the Ritual Monsters with different means, while they are treated as Normal Monsters while in the hand, a homage to the fact that " " and " " are Normal Monsters. Another self-category of monsters she uses is the "Egyptian Wielder" cards, based off people that belonged to Yugi's Memory World, such as and . They often use cards that have some relationship with the Millennium Items, such as "Millennium Shield" and "Millennium Golem" (which are shown as flashbacks), " ", " ", " " and the " " cards that allow you to provide combos with different cards that they exist in her deck. |-| Mairy= Mairy runs a Relinquished/Thousand-Eyes deck, centered on ing her "Relinquished" monsters and, later on, ing her "Thousand-Eyes" monsters to snatch opponent's monsters, gaining their ATK and DEF. Her monsters have effects that Special Summon to her opponent's side of the field, but they cannot attack, be Tributed or used as Material, also they are banished if they leave the field, thus being a prey for her ace monster. She uses her "Apocalyptic Knight", "Perfect Offering - Relinquished" more often than the original " ", while part of her strategy is to set up powerful monsters to her opponent's side of the field which they do not do anything, only to get absorbed by her ace monsters. Her deck was debuted in Structure Deck Ω: Legacy of the Thousand Eyes. |-| Alikhe= Alikhe runs a Leonight/Lycan deck, centered on placing their Pendulum Monsters, which are all Pendulum Scale 5, to your Pendulum Zone and, instead of Pendulum Summoning, which is impossible, you can Special Summon the "Leonight" monsters as both cards in your Pendulum Zone have the same Pendulum Scale. This goes in-hand with her "Karmatic Knight", "Karmatic Knight - Monochrome Fangs Emperor Dragon", and the "Lycan" set, a series of Xyz Monsters that work independently from the "Leonights", created by LHK, which focus on self-Ranking Up during your Main Phase 2. |-| Professor Tate= Professor Tate's second deck is a Plant Dark Synchro Deck, centered around Dark Synchro Summoning "Apocalyptic Knight - Davryn, the Fortune Queen", and then, by using a combination of her Spell/Trap Cards, she envelops the field with an array of Dark Synchro Monsters of lower modulus of Level, which can deal massive attacks in no time. Category:Blog posts